Perfect Enemy
by Isuma-Chan
Summary: Sakura is a Transfer student in konoha high. ONe day she runs into popular hot shot Sasuke Uchiha. Will they be Foes, Friends, or more. Suck at summaries. The stories good though.


Hello, I'm SakuraRox and this is my first fan fiction

Hello, I'm SakuraRox and this is my first fan fiction! Yay!! Anyways, this is a Sakura point of view story, just so you can relate to little old Sakura Haruno (besides I'm better at first person anyway. Lol) Okay, so let's get into the Chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do ****NOT**** own Naruto. I'm just a fan.**

**I dedicate this story to my very special friend. With out you I don't know where I'd be today.**

* * *

Perfect Enemy

Chapter 1

The Start of a new Beginning

* * *

I paced around my empty room trying to think up an excuse so I could stay here in Higashi and not move to Konoha. Every now and then I would look at my reflection that was on my closet mirror and argue with myself. I drew a lot of attention from my parents, especially my mother. She thinks I'm going through a "phase". What the hell is that supposed to mean? My dad even gave her a questioning look when she mentioned the word. A "phase". Does she think I'm retarded?

"Honey, are you okay? I'm hearing an awful lot of noises. Are you constipated?" My mother said, from behind my bedroom door.

What the Hell! Constipated?! Does this look like my bathroom? And where'd she come up with that?!

"Mom, I'm not in the bathroom." I said as nicely as I could.

"I know, but do you feel like you're having a hard time, you know, letting it out?" She said as she opened my door and entered. I just looked at her.

"Well?" She asked. I crossed my arms and my face turned red as I frowned. The window was open and I could hear a few giggles from outside. This was embarrassing.

"I'm okay. I swear I am." I reassured her. She gave me the "I don't believe you" look and walked up to me, placing her soft cold hands on my forehead. I shivered from the frosty touch of her soft hand. She looked worriedly at me.

"Hm….Your temperature seems normal. Do you feel nauseas? Do you need to use the laboratory?" She asked. I opened my mouth to speak, but I was to late.

"Oh my god! Are you pregnant?!" She spazzed. The giggling from outside turned into hysterical laughter. I turned tomato red in embarrassment.

I can't believe this.

"Oh god! I better go get the pregnancy tests! I told you you're not ready to have a child!" She panicked. The laughter from outside got louder, as I blushed harder.

"Mom, I'm not pregnant!" I shouted. She calmed down a little and the laughter got a little quieter. I could still hear giggling.

"Then why are your eyes red?" She asked. I shook my head.

"I was crying…" I said stubbornly. My mother looked at me sympathetically.

"Aww, Saku-Chan." She hugged me. "I'm so sorry." She gently stroked my long pink locks.

"Mom, I don't wanna leave. I wanna stay here." I begged.

"I'm sorry Sakura-Chan, but we have no choice. Besides, you'll love Konohagakure." She said. I sighed.

"Sure…" I narrowed my eyes.

"You know, when I was a child, I had to move every year." She said.

"Really, why?" I asked.

"Well, my father left my mother when I was 3 and since my father was working, my mother wasn't. When he left, he took all of the money and left us poor. My mother searched and searched for well paying job, but she got nothing. We were evicted from our apartment and forced into a homeless shelter." She said.

"Did grandma ever find a job?" I asked

"Well, yeah eventually." She replied.

"What kind of job?" I asked, again.

"I believe as a…. Cashier." She said while thinking.

"Oh… Then how did she become a rich scientist?" I asked. I couldn't help myself, I was really curious.

"She went to college. Community College, once we got a house again and once I was able to go to school. Her teachers thought she was really smart, so they put her in really highly capable classes. Just like you." She smiled. I smiled back. "So, She got her degree and found a job as a I think a doctor. She would work on experiments to help cure diseases."

"Oh." I said.

"Well, anyway, we need to hit the road, it's almost past our departure time." She said. I sighed.

Why, why now, and in the middle of my sophomore year. It's going to be twice as hard to make new friends. I just know it.

"Okay." I managed to say. My mother smiled then walk towards the door then stopped before going out.

"Things'll get better, I promise." She smiled calmly.

"Mom, Mom!!" My little brother Hanamaru shouted, while running through the hallway to get to mother.

"Yes, Hana-Kun?" She asked while exiting my room. The door closed behind her.

"Sakura! Are you constipated?!" I heard a squeaky voice yell from outside my window. I frowned and quickly stomped to the window. I looked out, and to my displeasure I say my number one rival, Emi Higashiyama.

Now Emi was really annoying, she'd cling to you as if you were the next best thing since sliced bread. Then the next week she dump you aside and go to the next target. She'd black mail you, and she'd make up all sorts of rumors about you if you gave her one of your secrets. It's never happened to me, but I've seen it and it's just terrible.

"Hahaha!! Very funny." I said sarcastically. She frowned.

"Well, I just came by to say goodbye. I'll really miss you. I mean so will everyone else." She said in the fakest friendly accent. Her posse whispered in her ear. She frowned then cleared her throat.

"I-I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you, and I'm sorry for making freshmen year so miserable for you." She said. I could tell she didn't mean it. Judging by her expression. It was like word vomit to her. Same thing for me, too.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just go away before I call the authorities." I said holding up my cell. They all screamed and ran away. I raised an eyebrow.

What the hell. Am I today's threat?

"Sakura-Chan, we're about to leave. Hurry up and come downstairs." My Brother yelled, from the bottom of the stair. I sighed, grabbed my purse, then headed downstairs towards the car.

As I got in the car I took one last look at my old house.

"Goodbye forever…" I whispered to myself. I got a glance from my little brother, he look just as disappointed as me. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Well, is everyone ready?" My Father asked.

"Yeah, I guess…" My brother and I replied. My parents looked at each other. My mom turned to look at us.

"Don't worry you two, things will be just fine. Remember, negativity never solves anything." She smiled. I tried my best to smile back, but it failed.

She turned around then the car took off. My brother took out his PSP and played away, while I just sat there listening to the car radio.

After a few hours of driving, the car had come to a stop. My parents unbuckled their car seats and got out the car. I looked out the window to see a suburban neighborhood. I looked at my brother and he gave me the same a questioning look. I shrugged and hopped out of the car. I looked up and to my surprise I was standing in front of a beautiful green and white house.

"Well, this is our new home. You like it so far?" My father asked. I glanced at it for a bit then nodded. He smiled then opened the garage. The thing was huge. There were to doors that lead us inside the house, so I opened the door to the left. My family following behind.

"Woah!" I gasped. This place was huge. I mean the garage led us to the laundry room, but it was huge.

We exited the laundry and we were lead to the hallway. After Looking around in the rooms, I picked out my room (which was big too) and headed downstairs to help the movers unload the moving truck.

After moving all of my furniture in my room, I set everything up. My bed, dressers, desk, laptop, lamps, everything. In a matter of 4 hours I was done putting up my things. I sighed then lied down on my bed.

"Sakura-Chan?" I heard my little brother say my name as he knocked on my door and entered my room.

"Yes?" I said still laying down.

"I was wondering, if I could get some advice…on how to get a girl?" He said.

My 13 year- old brother asking me for advice? Weird. I sat up then I told him just about everything I knew about, well, girls like me. When I was finished, my brother was wide eyed and stunned.

"Um, thanks. I think I'm gonna get some rest. Night." He managed to say.

"Night." I said. He left the room with my door closing behind him. I giggled to myself and lied back down. I closed my eyes and before I knew it I feel asleep.

There's a long day ahead of me this week.

TBC

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. **

**Well, There will be different pairings in this story, but this is mainly a SasuSaku Fanfiction. Anyway, please review. **

**See ya next time! **


End file.
